1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose boards which can be used for various purposes such as a game board on which a traveling toy can be driven, one on which jigsaw puzzles can be assembled, or as a hanger board on which cloths, hats and the like can be put, and may be used in a manner similar to the use of tapestries or similar things for covering walls, as interior ornaments, and as covers for picture books and the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
Play boards for traveling toys are known. For example, those on which traveling bodies that have a magnet run and are adapted to move when placed on an iron plate by the action of the magnet, are known. The play boards for traveling bodies have a structure such that a traveling path made of a thin iron sheet is exposedly fixed on a substrate. Therefore, these types of traveling paths fail to give a sense of unexpectedness or surprise during play because the traveling path is uncovered and can be observed visually, and the players can easily anticipate how the traveling bodies will move; or the traveling path tends to readily peel off the substrate. Because of these disadvantages, the commercial value of conventional play boards for traveling bodies have decreased.
Jigsaw puzzles are also well-known. Obviously, jigsaw puzzles cannot be used as-is as a play board for traveling bodies, or as a hanger board for cloths, hats and the like.
There are a variety of tapestries, interior ornaments, decorations, book covers, etc., which cannot, of course, be used as they are as a play board for playing with traveling bodies, jigsaw puzzles, or the like.